


Daphne Kluger's Mini Me

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, girl chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: With everyone around her getting pregnant and having children, Daphne can't help but feel jealous on missing out.





	Daphne Kluger's Mini Me

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!

It seemed like  _everyone_  around her had babies. **  
**

Tammy had her tribe of kids (not to mention she was pregnant again), Debbie and Lou were expecting their own kid and she hated the feeling of not having what everyone else had.

She knew deep down she was too busy to invest in getting a dog but there was something that didn’t seem impossible about having a little baby of her own.

She would have a little girl and dress her like a pretty little doll and..ugh, she just wanted a baby.

Whether it be she adopts one or physically has one, she wanted a fucking baby.

“Is it hard?” she asked out of the blue one day as she watched Tammy bounces her newborn baby on her lap.

“Being a mom I mean..” she clarifies herself with a cross of her legs as she watches Amita play peek-a-boo with the small baby.

Tammy gives her a confused smile and looks around at the group of women as Debbie shrugs her shoulders at her.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s smooth sailing all the time but it’s a nice feeling at times.” Tammy rubs the baby’s stomach which prompts the little boy to release a gurgling sound which fills Daphne’s heart with joy.

She nods at that and props her chin into the palm of her hand.

“Can you picture a baby that’s half me? It would be so adorable, I swear..” her eyes began to gaze at the wall longingly which prompted the group of friends to all exchange a concerned look with one another.

“Daphne..you doing okay over there?” Constance puts a hand out from the opposing couch.

She blinks her eyes and gives Tammy a smile, “Can I hold him?” she extends her hands out to Tammy.

Tammy gives her a confused look and nods at that, “Sure..”. She sits up from the couch and makes her way over to Daphne and places the baby in her arms strategically.

“I have to use the restroom so you can watch him for a little bit.”

The baby softly whimpers as its eyes follow Tammy who makes her way down the hall to the bathroom.

“Hi..” she smiles down at the baby as she leans back and rocks the baby back and forth.

She wasn’t too familiar with interacting or holding babies but, for some strange reason this particular interaction felt..natural to her.

“He seems to like you, dear.” Rose looks at Daphne in awe as the baby gurgles in laughter up at her.

“And you said you’ve never held a baby before?” Nine Ball looks over at her in disbelief and she nods.

“Unless robotic babies on film sets count, _you’re my first._ ,” she whispers in a baby tone to the small baby as his little hand raises in the air in reach for her hair.

“Well, you seem like a natural.” Lou shrugs her shoulders as she leans forward from her side of the couch. “He takes to you well…” she smiles at Daphne as she strokes Debbie’s swollen stomach.

A moment of silence runs through the apartment.

As Tammy returns with an impressed look on her face as she sits on her respective couch next to Nine Ball and Amita.

“Never did I ever think that I would be watching Daphne Kluger interact with a child, let alone a baby..”

Daphne smirks at that, “Well, I’ve been toying with the idea of being a mom one day, I like the idea of having a little mini-me.”

“Didn’t that happen in ‘Austin Powers’?” Constance gives her a concerned eyebrow as she whispers to Nine Ball who nods along in concern.

Tammy and Debbie’s eyebrows raise at that.

“You’d be a  _great_ mom!” Rose exclaims with a bright beam, “Any child raised by you would have the beauty and brains that you possess..” she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear which prompts Daphne to smile.

“I know, right!?”

Tammy holds up a hand, “Well before you get ahead of yourselves, I hope you realize that it’s a lot more than you think..” she shakes her head at the two.

“You can’t afford to be selfish, you have to prioritize, and you’re taking care of another human being with constant needs for attention.”

“You say that like I’m selfish..”

“Well..” Debbie bites her bottom lip and falls silent when Rose and Daphne shoot her a threatening glare.

“If that’s what you want Daph, then who are we to tell you otherwise..” Lou holds a hand up and gives Daphne a sympathetic smile.

Finally, someone with sense in this house.

“I think I’m ready.” she declares with a nod as she leans forward and places a kiss on the baby’s soft cheeks which prompts him to babble.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn


End file.
